church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
CreativeLeopard
CreativeLeopard Sebastian Felineman is the Master Inquisitor of the CreativeLeopard Inquisition. He is a devout Raptorial and has led his Inquisition with Zeal to convert those the church deems as Heretics. He has proven himself to be Ambitious, Pious, Good to his friends and Ruthless to his enemies. Appearance Equipment and Skills CreativeLeopard is armed with: * Two Arming swords, used in Duel wielding * A Longsword, encrusted with the Jewel of the Inquisition * Two Magnum Revolvers * Four Daggers all located in Hidden Areas * Four Grenades, two Frag, one Incendiary and one EMP * Two Wrist Mounted Grapple Hooks His Armour is made up of a full set of Tungsten Alloy Plate Armour that was Enchanted to give it protection against some magical attacks. Underneath is a layer of Chainmail and under that a layer of Shock Absorbing Gel. CreativeLeopard is a master swordsman, his most favorable technique is the use of Duel Arming swords which "Are as Adaptable as they are Dangerous, they can protect you from the harshest of blows and cut down the most powerful of foes" -CreativeLeopard. He is also an accomplished tactician and strategist when it comes to warfare and battle. Body Markings CreativeLeopard has been in numerous battles and fights and has sustained many injuries and scars from them. His first scar was from a fall he had when he was 14 years old on his knee. The second scar is a cut on the cheek from the barfight where he killed his first man. The third scar is an arrow wound at the base of the neck, sustained in the War of the CalmMandril and was near fatal. The fourth scar is on his right palm when he blocked a sword with his hand. The fifth was a spear that pierced his armour in his back and stabbed into him. The sixth and final scar was a deep sword cut on his shoulder that severed his tendons and required large amounts of surgery to heal. Biography Early Life CreativeLeopard was born in the city of Noset on March 14th 1988. His early life is unknown but his first known incident was a Bar Fight in Noset where he killed a man with a broken bottle for being a Heretic of the ExuberantRaptor. Not long after this he and some other Zealous members of Noset grouped together into a Vigilante group of Inquisitors with CreativeLeopard as their leader. Founding of the Inquisition During the early days of the church, heresy was rampant and at the time in Noset, the Society of the GroundedWhale was the most active and so the Inquisition set it their goal to purge Noset of the Society. The Inquisition adopted its first uniform during this time which CreativeLeopard commissioned. It comprised of a bright blue wide brim hat and robe with a chainmail vest underneath and armed with an arming sword or mace. CreativeLeopard distinguished himself by wielding two arming swords and wearing a cape with a Raptor Claw on it. After removing the Society of the GroundedWhale from Noset and gathering a force of about 200 followers. He purchased some land in the Central Lands of Raptoria using money stolen from the Society. There he and his followers constructed a fortified Abbey which they named Leopard Abbey. However in its early days it merely comprised of a small stone church, a wooden wall and a collection of houses. The CreativeLeopard Inquisition became professional in their work of rooting out heresy and formed into a small Military force which patrolled the streets of Raptorial Cities searching for Heretics. He was loved by the people as he dealt with Heresy in swift and violent manners, often challenging his prisoners to Trial by Combat which he always won due to his rising skill in swordplay. War of the CalmMandril The War of the CalmMandril would be CreativeLeopards first taste of real Warfare. CreativeLeopard would hear of the ExuberantRaptors proclamation that the Temple of the CalmMandril must not be harmed and dispute their obvious Heresy, CreativeLeopard followed his lords command and interfered in the current Crusade between the Army of the SincereWolf and the Temple of the CalmMandril by sending a portion of his Troops and himself to set up camp between the two factions and prevent further conflict by engaging in skirmishes with soldiers of both sides. CreativeLeopard was contacted by BraveEgal, Training Captain of the Raptorial Guard who explained to him everything of the current events. The two decided to call a meeting with SincereWolf and call and end to the war. They both rode out to Wolfsburg and called for SincereWolf, However SincereWolf was still at the besieging camp and so could not meet them. When SincereWolf returned he contacted CreativeLeopard, CreativeLeopard issued his demands and was refused and so War was declared. CreativeLeopard would contact DinoJerry, leader of the Temple of the CalmMandril where he would ask for an alliance and support in the war. DinoJerry refused but allowed CreativeLeopard to recruit Volunteer Monks to help fight in the war. CreativeLeopard gathered together a small force but was ambushed by Sincereist soldiers on returning from the Temple where he sustained an arrow wound to his Neck, narrowly missing a fatal injury. He was rushed to a Hospital Tent where he gave the order to attack Wolfsburg. It wouldn't be until after the battle was fought and victory achieved did CreativeLeopard recover from his wounds and learn of his victory over SincereWolf and the subsequent Victory in the war. He met with the surviving leaders of the Mandrilists to discuss what was to be done with their victory and It was decided that SincereWolf would be executed by Combat with CreativeLeopard, however the Origin Pact was signed before this could be enacted. The First Tribunal and the Raptorial Empire With the Origin Pact signed, CreativeLeopard begrudgingly bent the knee to St. SincereWolf and joined the Tribunal that was formed by him in the wake of the war. CreativeLeopard joined reluctantly and found others who felt the same. CreativeLeopard found the political structure of the Tribunal to be unsatisfactory. CreativeLeopard was then tasked as a large scouting unit for the new Raptorial Empire, he found this role as insulting and demanded his role to be changed but to no avail, however this position would grant his access to vast amounts of cavalry and mobile units which he would use to great efficiency in future conflicts. CalmBee was given the Rank of 'Grand Inquisitor', second in command to St. SincereWolf. This however was another insult to CreativeLeopard who not only felt he deserved the title, but he had already possessed the same title name as leader of the Inquisition. He however changed the title to 'Master Inquisitor'. RestlessDuck demanded to be given the title of Grand Inquisitor instead of CalmBee, citing a divine mandate by the ExuberantRaptor, CreativeLeopard supported this claim and helped as much as he could to see it through. It was during this time that CalmBee and CreativeLeopard first developed a rivalry that would last for years. CreativeLeopard would also commission a new banner for his Inquisition, seeing the Inquisition as less of a anti-heresy movement but instead as a Military force. He settled on a banner of a Leopard on a Blue field with a hand reaching down from the clouds. This banner would remain with the Inquisition until modern times. ]] CreativeLeopard tolerated the Tribunal for some time, being very active in it and managing various duties within it. He would be responsible for welcoming a number of new members such as BraveMantis, DinoJerry and ExuberantGoat, and CreativeLeopard would also coin the term 'Null' as a legal term. However his disdain for the Tribunal grew over time. This would come to a head when he and Terrapin would encounter the ExuberantRaptor who would declare the Tribunal a Democracy and remove St. SincereWolf from power. The two would present the mandate to the Tribunal where it was met with disdain by many Inquisitors who supported St. SincereWolf and praise by those opposed, widening the Wordist-Willist split. The Willists cited the Origin Pact, declaring it to be eternal and unbreakable, even by the lord himself. The matter was put to a vote where it was rejected, however the matter would continue to stand. CreativeLeopard would try time and time again only to be turned down, he attempted compromise which also failed. CreativeLeopard knew he had failed and so abandoned the idea. War of the BraveAnt To distract himself from his failure, CreativeLeopard prepared for war, however it was at the time the celebration of Tenday, which prohibited violence. So CreativeLeopard plotted his next move with the other Inqusitors. They concluded on attacking the Federation of the BraveAnt as well as an unspecified other target, however nothing came of this second target. CreativeLeopard marched out Eastward with an army of 700 men gathered from his own forces and various other Inquisitions. He arrived at the city of Antsville, the capital of the Federation and arrived at the gates. CreativeLeopard rode out to demand their surrender and was met by their leader, BraveAnt himself. The two called back and forth to eachother, BraveAnt, mocks CreativeLeopard and then drops a Nuclear Bomb on top of the Army, however CreativeLeopards Mages were able to raise a Ward over his army before the blast killed them. However this backfired on the Federation forces whom the blast wiped out. CreativeLeopard captured Antsville without a single casualty of his own men, capturing precious Nuclear technology that would prove valuable in the future and revolutionize warfare in the Empire. CreativeLeopard would return to Raptoria expecting a Triumph however he was only met with silence and little acknowledgment. He was shocked, he had won the Empire an astounding victory but received little to no praise. Rivalry with CalmBee After his victory at Antsville Category:Character